Prometeme que siempre estaras a mi lado
by LesHeartfilia
Summary: En esta historia se veran las diferentes situaciones graciosas y problemas amorosos que sufrira cada pareja para descrubir nuevos sentimientos y que es lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro. primera historia pasen y lean porfis *-*
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE FF , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO EN TODA MI VIDA ,SIN CONTAR LOS CUENTOS QUE ESRIBI DE NIÑA :V, NAH AQUI VAN LAS PAREJAS PRINCIPALES:NALU,GRUVIA,JERZA,GALE  Y TALVEZ AGREGUE PAREJAS COMO StingXMinerva,RougeXYukino pero solo si tengo animos.**

**TAMBIEN HABRAN PAREJAS ADICIONALES COMO EL RomeoXWendy ,ElfmanXEvergreen,MirajaneXLaxus etc.**

**POR CIERTO ESTA SITUADO YA DESPUES DE LO DEL MANGA QUE NO DIRE POR DONDE VA PARA NO DECIR SPOILER A LOS QUE SOLO VEEN EL ANIME XD!**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la nueva vida<span>_**

Era un día normal en el reino de Fiore en la ciudad de magnolia, en esa ciudad se encontraba un pequeño gremio que siempre causaba disturbios por doquier era nada mas más ni nada menos que Fairy Tail. En el gremio se encontraban los miembros habituales aunque unos se distinguían más que otros debido a sus discusiones alocadas y retadoras.

—**Ya verás heladera con patas**—dijo el peli-rosado enojado mostrando el puño en llamas.

—**N****i te creas flamitas**—dijo el peli-negro mientras se mofaba del peli rosado de nombre Natsu.

Viendo esa escena se encontraba una hermosa rubia de ojos cafés sentada en la barra de bebidas—**Ustedes no cambian chicos**—suspiro Lucy con resinación

— **¡****Aye sir!**—Exclamó el pequeño exceed azul con una cara burlona.

Un poco a lo lejos escondida en una esquina se encontraba una peli-azul muy hermosa que miraba al peli negro con una cara de excitación—**Gray-sama usted es tan genial como siempre.**

Muy cerca de la situación se encontraba una peli-roja algo irritada comiendo un pastel de fresa que se veía muy delicioso por cierto. Mientras tanto Gray y Natsu seguían con su conflicto sin querer chocaron con Erza que comía su pastel haciendo que este se le callera al suelo.

—** ¡****CABRONES! **—grito enojada Erza mientras tomaba a Natsu y a Gray por el cuello y los aventaba por los aires.

Justo un poco apartada de la situación se encontraba una pequeña jovencita leyendo un libro junto con su pequeña amiga Charle la exceed blanca.

—**Ustedes siguen igual que siempre**—Suspiro Charle un poco afligida.

—**V****amos Charle no seas así**—le dijo Wendy con una cara sonriente mientras veían que Natsu y Gray se encontraban noqueados en el suelo.

Lucy fue corriendo hacia ellos —**Están bien chicos**—dijo algo preocupada.

— **Szdfsfsfddfdsdfd**—pronunciaron con dificultad algo aturdidos.

— **¿P****ero qué rayos significa eso? **—Pregunto Lucy algo confundida.

En lo que Lucy intentaba ayudar a Natsu a levantarse él accidentalmente tomo su blusa y la bajo dejando ver algo de sus pechos.

—**¡Kyaaaaaaaa! **—Gritó Lucy avergonzada componiéndose su blusa—** ¡****Natsuuuuu! ¡BAKA!** —volvió a gritar Lucy enojada mientras le daba una bofetada que hizo que volara por los cielos otra vez.

Muy enojada se encontraba Juvia pensativa—**_Ach mi rival de amor es muy astuta exhibiendo su cuerpo desnudo frente a Gray-sama pero Juvia no se quedara atrás_**— Pensó con una sonrisa divertida mientras se quitaba la blusa azul que llevaba puesta dejando ver parte de su sostén.

— **¡****QUE HACES JUVIA! **—Gritó Gray excitado con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

—**Gray-sama Juvia también quiere que veas su cuerpo**—Dijo Juvia tímidamente.

—**D****eja de decir tonterías y ponte eso rápido**—dijo Gray mas sonrojado cubriendo su vista con ambas manos.

En lo que Juvia y Gray seguían discutiendo Levy se encontraba en un lado de la biblioteca sentada con la mirada algo triste pues Gajeel se había olvidado del aniversario del día en el que se habían conocido.

— **¿****Levy-chan que te pasa?**—preguntó Lucy algo curiosa sentándose a su lado pero Levy parece que la había ignorando ya que seguía con la mirada triste dando un gran suspiro—**Si te pasa algo solo dime sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti** —dijo Lucy mientras sonreía.

—**L****u-chan…** —susurró Levy con nostalgia soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos color olivo, Lucy le vio algo extraña entonces Levy se levantó de la silla bruscamente abrazando a Lucy con fuerza sin dejar de soltar lagrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—**Tranquila Levy-Chan solo dime**** qué te pasa**—Pronunció Lucy con suavidad acariciándole dulcemente su pelo.

—**L****u-chan… Lu-chan es que es que es es que que**—repetía Levy con dificultad.

—**Levy no me dejes así dilo de una vez que me estas asustando**—dijo Lucy inquieta.

—**Lu-chan es que Gajeel se olvido del día en el que nos conocimos**—Dijo al fin Levy calmándose un poco.

—**R****ayos Levy-chan creía que era algo serio**—Dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

—**Lu-chan esto es serio, es que Gajeel y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y todo eso entonces creo que él recordaría el día en el que nos vimos por primera vez** —dijo Levy deprimida apartándose de Lucy y sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

—**Levy-chan de seguro solo quiere darte una sorpresa no te pongas así**—dijo Lucy algo nerviosa—**_Rayos y ahora que voy hacer_**—pensó Lucy —**_D_****_e seguro que ese tonto de Gajeel se le ha olvidado tengo que pensar en algo rápido sino Levy-chan estará muy deprimida"_** —Volvió a pensar buscando alguna solución—**Levy-chan espera iré a resolver unos asuntos **—dijo Lucy algo apurada poniéndose de pie.

—**Está bien Lu-chan**

—**No te preocupes Levy-chan se que Gajeel te tiene algo preparado así que sécate esas lagrimas y vuele hacer la Levy-chan que conozco**—Dijo por ultimo guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— **¡****SI!**—Exclamo Levy con entusiasmo.

Lucy se despidió de Levy con un ademan en la manos saliendo de la biblioteca a toda velocidad tenía que encontrar a Gajeel y averiguar si en verdad le tiene una sorpresa y si no tendría que obligarlo ,aunque no era enojona como Erza pero tenía sus métodos malignos de persuasión.

—**M****ierda donde esta ese Gajeel en estos momentos**—Dijo Lucy fastidiada saliendo del alborotado gremio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de Magnolia se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro junto el Mago de Hielo y al Dragón Slayer de fuego haciendo toda clase de retos tontos más bien viendo como Natsu los hacia.

— **¡****Vamos Flamitas!** — Gritó Gray con una cara burlona y retadora.

—**Ya verás estrella porno esto no se va a quedar así**—dijo Natsu mientras llevaba en su espalda un sin número de rocas una más pesada que la otra mientas subía una colina.

— **¡V****amos Salamander!**— se burlo Gajeel riendo a carcajada.

—**Ya verán Malditos**—Dijo Natsu cada vez mas enojado, en ese momento decidió tomar su ultimo aire y subir la colina con todo lo que tenia—** ¡****Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** —Gritó a todo pulmón corriendo hacia arriba a toda velocidad pero justo cuando estaba llegando Gajeel y Gray le pusieron una trampa e hicieron que él cayera de la montaña—** ¡****haaaaaaa! **—Gritaba mientras rodaba cuesta abajo con todas las rocas.

—**Jajajajjajsjjajajajajjaja**—Se reían Gajeel y Gray como locos por ver como Natsu caía sin parar.

—**E****sto se acabo**— Dijo Natsu enojado poniéndose de pie y limpiándose los escombros—** ¡****RUJIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! **—El Dragon Slayer arrojo su feroz ataque hacia los magos.

— **¡****haaaaaaaaaa!** —Gritaron Gray y Gajeel recibiendo el ataque del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—**¡Tu Maldito!**** ¿quieres matarnos?**—Dijo enojado Gray posicionando sus manos para invocar su Magia de hielo.

—** ¿Sabes qué?**** ¡Esto no se quedara así Salamender!**—Amenazó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro preparándose para atacar con un rugido.

Y Así comenzaron con su típica pelea dándose con sus numerosos ataques dejando en su lugar varias explosiones. Lucy que corría por las calles de Magnolia se percató de esas explosiones y tenia mas o menos la idea donde estaban ya que donde habían problemas se encontraba Natsu tal vez estaba peleando con Gray y si tenía suerte encontraría a Gajeel.

Natsu ya se había aburrido de la pelea entonces se tomo un momento para descansar lo mismo hicieron los otros dos magos ya que su respiración ya estaba entrecortada, se sentaron juntos en la colina para recupera fuerza y seguir con el segunda ronda.

—**P****or cierto hoy no fue el día en el cual Phanton Lord ataco por primera vez a Fairy Tail**— dijo Natsu un poco pensativo.

—**Si no mal recuerdo creo que efectivamente lo es**— le afirmó Gray.

—**U****stedes deberían de estar mal**—Dijo Gajeel confundido—**P****orque si es así hoy fue el día en el que la enana y yo nos conocimos aunque no fue muy lindo que digamos**—dijo un poco frustrado y avergonzado de sí mismo.

—**Pero bueno no creo que a ella le importe mucho **—Dijo Natsu—**Nosotros de perdonamos hace siglos y te consideramos parte de nuestra familia**—Mencionó con una sonrisa la cual Gajeel correspondió por igual.

Los magos se quedaron un rato en silencio sintiendo la reconfortante brisa del lugar. Mientras tanto Lucy pudo ubicar con precisión el lugar donde los magos se encontraban.

—**Rayos tengo que encontrarlo pronto o si no podre hacer lo que tengo planeado**—Dijo Lucy nerviosa corriendo por las calles sin detenerse—**Ojala que N****atsu y Gray estén juntos con Gajeel porque solo hay un lugar donde esos idiotas se reunirán para hacer estupideces y no es ni más ni menos que la montaña más alta de magnolia de seguro esos tontos deben estar ahí, debo darme prisa o Levy-chan estará muy decepcionada.**

_**Continuara..**_

* * *

><p><strong>PERDON SI EL CAP FUE CORTO :( ,LE AGRADESCO A MI ONE-SAMA(shirai kuroko mode on) <span>SONATIKA<span> POR AYUDARME CON LA NARRACION Y PRINCIPALMENTE ESTAR AQUI CON USTEDES :D LASTIMA QUE ES MAS GAMER QUE OTAKU T-T, JEJEJEJEJE LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO :3 ESPERO QUE NO SE VUELVA UN MAL HABITO PARA MI XD! LES AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO QUE ME DEJARAN REVIEW NO SEAN TAN DUROS CONMIGO RECUERDEN QUE SOY NOVATA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA.**

**COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA EL CAPITULO FUE UN POCO MAS GALE Y TALVEZ LO SEA EL SEGUNDO PERO DESDE AHI USTEDES ME DIRAN QUE PAREJA SERA LA PROTAGONISTA DE LOS CAPITULOS QUE SUBA CLARO LAS QUE PUSE EN PRIMER LUGAR PARA QUE NO HAYA MALOS ENTENDIDOS :D , PUES ES TODO POR AHORA SE DESPIDE _LESHEARTFILIA._**

_**MATTANE ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy FairyFans lamento la tardanza ;n; es que no me llegaba la inspiracion asi que le pedi a Onii-sama de su bendicion :v y pude subir el cap espero que les guste y pidanle a Onii-sana y a sus dos dicipulos Arata y Yuuji que me quiten lo floja ni mas ni menos aqui lo tienen :D**

**Fairy Tail no ser mio pertenece a Hiro mashima-sensei**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 2 encontrando al destino<span>_**

Lucy iba corriendo hacia la montaña a toda velocidad sin reducir el paso, casi llegando pudo ver una flama muy conocida a lo lejos— **¿P****ero Qué?** —musitó enojada mientras se acercaba cada vez más al lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto los chicos continuaban hablando de los viejos tiempos de cuando Gajeel se había unido al gremio.

—**Vamos Gajeel anímate**—Natsu miró el peli-negro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—**No necesito que me animes Salamander**— le respondió el peli-negro algo irritado.

—**Es cierto RedFox anímate, ya estás dando pena wey , ya eres de los nuestros y nadie recuerda lo que paso ya que fue hace mucho tiempo**— dijo Gray con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— _"**¡MALDICION! Ya solo falta un poco**" —_pensó Lucy mientras tomaba el último aliento para terminar de subir la montaña— **¡ALFIN! **— Grito la rubia aliviada — **¡CHICOS!**

— **¡LUCY! **— le respondieron todos al unisonó sorprendidos por su repentina visita.

— **¿****Qué haces aquí?** —Preguntó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

— **¡N****o tengo tiempo para esto ahora!** —gritó la rubia apurada—**Rápido Gajeel ven con migo.**

— **Hmmm**— Gajeel miró a la rubia con cara de incertidumbre— **¡QUE CARAJOS PASA!**

— **¡****Como dije no tengo tiempo vámonos Gajeel!** —le respondió la rubia muy enojada pues se le estaba acabando el tiempo para hacer lo que tenía planeado para Levy.

—** ¡****OKAY!** **si tienes tanta prisa me cuentas en el camino**— le dijo Gajeel a Lucy.

—**O****ye Lucy ¿qué rayos pasa, para que necesitas a Gajeel? **—le preguntó el Peli-rosado un poco irritado.

—**Natsu ahora no tengo tiempo, pero ya sabrás después**—le dijo Lucy a Natsu mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—**Hmmm**—Pronuncio pensativo— **E_sto no me gusta nada ,no me gusta que Lucy me oculte cosas"_**—se dijo así mismo en sus adentros.

—**No te preocupes N-A-T-S-U**—Dijo Lucy divertida.

—**Okey Lucy nos vemos luego.**

—**S****i adiós Natsu** —Lucy se despidió para después irse corriendo con Gajeel para llegar a su destino. Natsu veía como Lucy y Gajeel se alejaban más y mas de lugar sintiéndose cada vez más extraño por dentro.

—** ¿P****ero que me pasa, porque me siento así? nunca había sentido algo como esto**—susurró Natsu en voz baja.

— **¿A caso te pasa algo ojos viscos?**— habló Gray pues vio que Natsu estaba actuando raro.

—**N****ada que te importe heladera con patas**— le respondió Natsu con indiferencia.

—**E****s solo que no sé lo que me pasa**— dijo Natsu en vos baja algo sonrojado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucy y Gajeel se encontraban corriendo por todo el pueblo de Magnolia en busca de lo necesario para la sorpresa de Levy pues ya casi era la hora de preparar todo.

—**O****ye Lucy, hemos estado dando vueltas por todos lados comprando y viendo tiendas ¿ya me puedes explicar que es todo esto?** —le preguntó Gajeel irritado llevando consigo varias bolsas de compras.

—**hay Gajeel aun sigues sin captar la situación tsk eras mas idiota de lo que pensé.**

— **¿P****uedes parar de insultarme y decirme que pasa Lucy? ya estás haciendo que me incomode.**

—**Gajeel ,eres un tonto no puedo creer que Levy-chan este llorando por un tipo como tú. **

— **¿¡QUEEE?! La enana está llorando por mí, ¿pero porque?**

—**E****stá claro el porqué pues no te acordaste del día en el que se conocieron**— habló Lucy indignada frunciendo el ceño.

—**Con que era eso, con razón la enana estuvo todo el día rara. **

—**S****i ya sabes la situación vámonos no queda tiempo**— le exhorto Lucy a Gajeel.

—**E****spera espera**— Gajeel la detuvo.

— **Y ahora que pasa**— lo miró Lucy enojada.

—**E****s que la razón por la cual no le dije nada es que yo creía que ella prefería olvidar todo ,eso pues no fue una muy buena primera impresión que digamos ,además en ese entonces no estaba consciente de las cosas y la herí y aun no puedo perdonarme lo que le hice**—Dijo Gajeel arrepentido con la cabeza baja.

— **Gajeel jajajajajjajajajaja eres un tonto**— se mofaba la rubia del peli-negro sin parar de reírse.

—** ¿Q****ue es tan gracioso Heartfilia**? —Indagó el Peli-negro enojado

—**Gajeel ,es que eso es cosa del pasado a Levy no le importa lo que pasó lo hiso el tú del pasado no el tú de ahora, pues tu corazón sabe muy bien que ahora eres un hada más que eso eres de nuestra familia, para nosotros todo eso está olvidado tú eres el único que le sigue dando vueltas al asunto**—Musitó la rubia con una sonrisa—**Gajeel te doy un consejo como amiga o mejor este es un consejo de una maga de Fairy Tail novata que no lleva tanto tiempo en la familia. **

— **¿****Y de que me servirá un consejo de una persona así? **—Mencionó Gajeel con una risa burlona.

— **¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHA!** — Le respondió Lucy enojada con el ceño fruncido—**O****ye Gajeel lo pasado es pasado y lo presente es presente.**

—**N****o sería lo futuro futuro**.

—**tsk, así lo dice Lucy Heartfilia**— le Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa—**Como sea a Levy le importa el tú de ahora que siempre ha estado con ella apoyándola, molestándola hasta irritándola pues ese es el que le gusta.**

— **¿¡QUE****?! **—Gritó Gajeel sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

— **¿N****o lo sabías? **—mencionó la rubia con sarcasmo—**S****i que eres un tonto Gajeel todos en el gremio lo saben eso ya es noticia vieja, hasta salió en primer plano en el hechicero semanal. **

— **¿Qué****? ¿Cuándo publicaron eso? **

—**No hay tiempo vamos, ya casi tengo todo listo**—Ambos se reían mientras retomaban el camino hacia al punto de encuentro.

—**Quédate aquí Gajeel iré a terminar las cosas**—Ordenó la rubia, Gajeel simplemente asintió—**Cuando sea la hora ya sabrás que hacer.**

Lucy fue corriendo al gremio en busca de Levy para mostrarle todo; mientras corría pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo—**hahahahaha sabía que no fallaría soy una genial Cupido**— dijo Lucy con una aura brillante alrededor de ella.

Gajeel esperaba tranquilo afuera del gremio chequeo la hora y según lo que había dicho Lucy tenía que arreglarse para que sabe que; Lucy estaba llegando a la biblioteca del gremio donde se encontraba Levy—**Lu-chan ya regresaste eso fue rápido.**

–**Acompáñame Levy, tengo una sorpresa para ti pero primero hay que hacer algo con todo esto**—señaló Lucy el cuerpo de Levy de la cabeza hasta los pies.

—** ¿P****asa algo con mi ropa? **—Preguntó confundida Levy.

—**N****o nada, de hecho me encantan tus zapatos ¿donde los compraste? pero ese no es el tema, solo que tu ropa actual no es adecuada para la ocasión.**

— **¿****Qué ocasión Lu-chan? que yo recuerde no es día feriado **

—**Y****a verás**—Dijo Lucy con una risa extraña y Pícara.

—**Ok Lu-chan me estas asustando.**

—**Levy-chan no es nada vamos a cambiarte. **

—**Lu-chan hay un problema yo no tengo ropa elegante **

—**Eso no es problema yo ya me encargue de todo**—Lucy le guiñó el ojo—**Así que a desvestirse.**

—**E-E****spera Lu-chan estamos en la biblioteca**—Dijo Levy apenada.

—**S****i es cierto, todos ustedes afuera ¿no ven que estamos en un asunto?** —Ordenó la maga celestial a los magos que estaban en la biblioteca.

—**E****stá bien Lucy**— dijeron los magos levantándose de los asientos y saliendo de la biblioteca.

—**B****ien como no hay nadie manos a la obra**—Dijo Lucy sacando un hermoso vestido de color azul marino de su bolsa, minutos después ayudo a ponérselo a Levy—**T****e ves hermosa.**

—**No es para tanto Lu-chan.**

—**C****omo pensé ese vestido azul y esos zapatos de cristal te quedan hermosos pareces una princesa.**

—**Mejor dicho parezco la cenicienta**—Dijo Levy dando media vuelta y mirando mejor el vestido que no le quedaba nada mal.

—**S****i es cierto ,así que ha mejorar las cosas**—Lucy le colocó a Levy un listón de color azul claro adornando su corta cabellera—** ¡Mucho mejor! ahora si te ves hermosa ¡No!** —Se retractó— **¿****Hermosa? ¡Te ves perfecta!**

—**Lu-chan me haces sonrojar**— le respondió Levy algo avergonzada.

—**Levy-chan guarda esos sonrojos para tu persona especial**—Dijo la rubia sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

— **¿****D-De que hablas?** — dijo Levy sonrojándose cada vez mas.

—**N****o es nada vámonos ya es hora.**

Lucy tomó a Levy de la mano y salieron del gremio no sin antes algunos magos como Mirajane , Cana ,Bisca ,Erza entre otras chicas les guiñaba el ojo deseándole toda la suerte del mundo. Luego de eso a toda velocidad comenzaron a correr por la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar donde encontraron a Levy y a su equipo Shadow Gear la primera vez que Phanton Lord atacó.

—**Lu-chan ¿qué hacemos aquí? **

—**Y****a lo veras**— le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

No muy a lo lejos se encontraba Gajeel con un elegante traje negro que miraba a Levy con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—** ¡****Gajeel! **—Pronuncio Levy mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Lucy al ver esa escena sonrió, luego decidió alejarse y dejar que los dos tuvieran su noche mágica pues habían estado esperando eso desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

— **¿****Qué haces aquí Gajeel y por qué estas vestido así?** — preguntó Levy.

—**P****regunto lo mismo enana ¿qué pasa aquí?** —Mencionó Gajeel recordando cómo había batallado para ponerse ese traje elegante sin la más mínima idea para que era su propósito—¿**A****sí que era esto lo que planeaba la Heartfilia?**

—**Lu-chan…**—Murmuró Levy—**A****sí que ella planeo todo esto. **

—**Y Enana digo Levy ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? **

—**Porque no seguir con esto, después de todo es un día especial.**

—**Si es muy especial**— dijo Gajeel que tragó profundo pues estaba muy nervioso.

—**Gajeel no hay que estar nervioso**— le respondió Levy con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**Sentémonos**—Sugirió el peli-negro.

Ambos se subieron a un pequeño bote que había a lo lejos y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas pero sobre todo hablaron un poco mas de sus sentimientos, de lo que ambos sentían sobre las cosas que habían vivido hasta ahora, de sus experiencias risas y llantos ,de todos esos pequeños detalles nada se les escapo. Ya era muy tarde eran alrededor de las 3 am y ambos decidieron volver a su hogar después de todo lo pasaron muy agradable mejor de lo que habían imaginado, pero primero Gajeel acompañaría a Levy Faity Hills.

—**Bueno enana esta fue una gran noche.**

—**N****o lo niego Gajeel estoy muy feliz y todo es gracias a Lu-Chan le agradeceré en la mañana.**

—**E****s cierto Lucy se esmero,pues vámonos ¿no?**

—**Si…**—Dijo Levy algo desanimada comenzando a caminar seguido del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Al ver la cara de Levy, Gajeel la paró sosteniéndola de la mano—**E****spera Levy tengo que decirte algo. **

— **¿Q****ue más me queras decir? después de todo lo que hablamos. **

—**E****s algo que no se puede decir con palabras**— dijo Gajeel levemente sonrojado mirando a otro lado.

— **¿E****ntonces qué es?** — Cuestionó Levy nerviosa.

— **¡ESTO!** —Dijo Gajeel mientras de acercó bruscamente a los labios de Levy, sus bocas se fundieron en una sola siendo un beso puro y lleno de sentimientos, definitivamente fue un momento mágico para ambos.

Se escucho un pequeño flash que venía de los arboles, al escuchar eso ambos se alejaron.

—**Gaje**…—Levy ni siquiera terminó de decir su nombre pues estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—**N****o pasa nada enana vámonos**—le dijo Gajeel con la cara sonrojada.

—**S****i**— le respondió Levy mientras tomaba su mano.

Después de unos minutos caminando Levy llego a su hogar, se despidio de Gajeel y se adentro a su habitación, aun mantenía esa sensación con los labios del peli-negro después de todo el correspondía sus sentimientos, Ya en la mañana del gremio todos estaban algo raros murmurando quien sabe qué cosa. Cuando Gajeel y Levy entraron lo pudieron notar con más claridad ya que sentían el ambiente incomodo.

— **Eso ya llego la parejita**— se oían susurros por todos lados.

— **¡B****asta ya!** — dijeron ambos sonrojados.

Lo que no sabían era que Lucy había tomado una foto de su beso y la había mandado a la revista del mago semanal y eso los convirtió en la pareja del año—**Levy-chan esfuérzate**— dijo Lucy con una risa burlona.

Natsu quien estaba apartado hablando con Happy se acercó a Lucy—**Así que era esto lo que planeabas.**

—**SIP**— le respondió la maga celestial.

—**E****res genial Lucy**.

—**Ciertamente lo soy pero Natsu tu eres más genial aun.**

—**Q****ue dices tan de repente Lucy**—Dijo Natsu levemente sonrojado.

—**N****ada solo que estoy feliz de haberme unido a Fairy Tail**— dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

—**Pues ¿sabes Lucy? Yo también estoy muy feliz de que te unieras al gremio**—Dijo Natsu dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

_¡BATUN!_ —_ "**¿**_**_Que fue eso?"_ **—Pensó Lucy —** "¿****_Acaso fue mi corazón?_,_ como sea más aventuras nos esperan y espero poder vivirlas todas al lado de Natsu y de los demás pues son mi amado Fairy Tail"_**

—**Gray-sama ahora que Gajeel-kun y Levy son parejas creo que ya es tiempo de que demos también ese paso**— le habló la peli-azul tímidamente al mago de hielo.

— **¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! **—Le respondió Gray exasperado e sonrojado.

—**Gray-sama no sea tímido, Juvia está dispuesta hacer lo que sea por usted** —dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Gray.

— **¡ALEJATE JUVIA! **

— **Gray-sama Juvia lo ama…**

— **¡SALVENME! **— Gritó Gray nervioso alejándose de la maga de agua.

—**S****e lo aseguro Gray-sama algún día su corazón será mío, Juvia nunca se rendirá**— dijo la peli-azul con una mirada decidida.

—**M****i respuesta siempre será la misma. **

—**Gray-sama no esté tan seguro, Juvia hará que cambie de opinión ya lo verá…**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeeeeeeno chicos y chicas casi me olvido :v espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo lamento la tardanza T-T los amo *Q* ustedes son bien shidos 3 me dejan review y un agradecimiento especial a mi One-sama <span>Sonatika<span> la amo :3 siempre le hago ataque panda y ataque panda doble y siempre me ayuda a editar el capitulo :v recuerden dejarme review y mas review se los agradeceria muuuchooo *-***

**Matane ;3**


End file.
